Truly Saved
by Toazty
Summary: Watch as these two daring teenagers grow up and push together through struggles of high school and just being teens. Asriel and Frisk shipping out the roof and female frisk.
1. Chapter 1: Saved

**Chapter One: Saved**

"Don't you have anything better to do Frisk?" The goatboy said. "I think I know how to save you. Follow me!" She replied with a smile. "But Fris-" he tried to say but his words got cut off and he felt his arm getting tugged on. He ran through the ruins, snowdin, waterfall and eventually the two made it to hotland and entered 's lab. Asriel was confused and when Frisk noticed his expression, she said, "I used to poke around in here and look at these different machines when I found this one. It says on this piece of paper that it will give someone part of their soul but with one side effect." "What is the side effect?" Asriel replied. "We can talk to each other in our minds because we are sharing the same soul." Asriel's mouth dropped wide open. "O-ok Frisk, let's d-do it." Asriel said his hands shaking in surprise when Frisk grabbed his hands. They stepped into the machine and after they pressed the button, they could only see whiteness. They woke up in the corner of the room to find Alphys sitting on a chair watching anime on her phone. Asriel groaned painfully as he tried to stand up but fell on his back tripping on Frisk. "O-oh you t-two are awake! I heard the sound of the machine from the throne room and ran as fast as I can to see what happened," she said. Frisk got up and thought in her mind. _Hey Asriel, can you hear me? Yeah Frisk, this is awesome!_ Alphys noticed them looking at each other in a weird way and said, "is it working? Can you guys talk to each other yet?" "Yeah, Alphys! This is so cool! But we better get going." He replied. They all took the walk to the throne room and when they got there they stopped. "Me and Alphys will walk in and explain the story and then you'll walk in." Frisk and Alphys walked in and Frisk told the shocking story from Flowey taking the souls and becoming Asriel to them waking up in Alphys lab. Frisk told Asriel to come out and when he did, Asgore and Toriel ran up to him and hugged him so hard his head almost popped off. Papyrus screamed out, "WHY ARE THERE SO MANY ASGORE CLONES TODAY? FIRST THE SHAVED ONE NOW THE MINI SHAVED ONE, I BET THERE TEN MORE WAITING OUTSIDE THIS VERY ROOM!" "calm down, bro," Sans replied. "it's the last one." Then they all came out to the surface where all the monsters enjoyed the view of the sun for the first time.


	2. School

**Chapter 2: Highschool**

After the barrier was broken, everybody watched the sunset outside the barrier. Frisk became the ambassador of monsters gaining her a lot of fame as she went to major confrences, meeting the president of the United States, and even being on international news. After all the fuss of monsters went away, Frisk moved back into her mom and dad's house, visiting Toriel's house very often to play with Asriel, (they were only ten) and having Asriel and Toriel come over. Toriel became very great friends with Frisk's parents and she became the first teacher at the first human monster school. There was no segregation or laws saying monsters and humans not marry, etc... But at first there was lots of racism from humans to monsters but many broke out of it due to the kindness of the monsters.

 ** _/FIVE YEARS LATER_**

It was the last day of their freshman year in high school.

 _Hey, Az._

 _What, Frisk?_

 _Monster Kid has a crush on Bob the Temmie._

Asriel laughed out loud and the teacher, gave him detention as this was like the fifth time it happened. "What is so funny that you need to laugh THAT loud?" The teacher said. Everyone laughed at Asriel. "I-I uhh... Frisk told me a funny joke!"

 _Why do you have to blame it on me?_

 _Sorry, I couldn't think of anything else._

 _Man, Frisk looks pretty beautiful when she is angry..._

Asriel forgot he was still talking to Frisk.

 _What? Really? Wow, Az, I never new you had the hots for me._

 _Oh no! I forgot to stop talking! Please don't hate me! If you don't like me can we still be friends?_

 _Oh I don't like you. I LOVE you. You haven't noticed? I have had a crush in you for years._

 _Really? Does that mean we can be well... Boyfriend and girlfriend?_

 _Of course! Want me to prove? Meet me at the back of the school. Schools over now._

They met up behind the school and Frisk pulled him into a kiss. This was Asriel's first kiss and so was Frisk's. This kiss turned to be French and they ended up doing it for a couple minutes until Toriel walked up and caught them red handed. "Ahem," she said. They turned around to see her with a big grin on her face while the two youngsters were blushing so hard, their noses started to bleed. "I knew it! I knew you two like each other! Aww, don't be that embarrassed, you two little buttercups were always perfect together." She pulled out her phone and group texted it to Asgore, Alphys, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, and even Frisk's parents! Now everyone knew these two were dating and there was no denying it.


End file.
